


Anwar Effect

by King_llama



Series: Anwar Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: A typical space love story
Relationships: Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Anwar Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so it's probably not all that great, but I loved this game and these characters. I'm not sure if I will continue this or not but please enjoy :)

Newly minted Pathfinder Sara Ryder slowly made her way to the bridge of her new ship, the Tempest, to meet with her pilot Salarian Kallo Jath. She was a tall woman with a lean muscular build and short jet black hair that she liked to style in a quiff. Her skin was a deep tan color that fit her Hawaiian ancestry and her deep chocolate brown eyes were so dark they appeared almost black. After a brief introduction Sara moved to the helm and missed as the rest of the Tempest crew joined their Pathfinder on the bridge for its maiden voyage.  
“Sara?” Her best friend and second in command, Lieutenant Cora Harper, spoke as she moved to stand next to her.  
“Hum?”  
“We’ve been cleared to depart, on you mark.”  
Ryder nodded. “Kallo set a course for Eos please.”  
“Yes Pathfinder, course set.”

Ryder stood on the bridge at parade rest looking out at the Nexus, the new home base for all of humanity in the Andromeda galaxy. She prayed she wouldn’t fuck this up and stood there hoping she knew what the hell she was doing. She listened as Cora dismissed the crew then came to stand directly in front of her blocking her view.

“Sara, honey?” Cora spoke soothingly as she ran a hand down Ryders arm. “Are you okay?”  
“Me?” Sara let out a short humorless laugh, “never better. Cora, are you sure you’re okay with this? It doesn’t seem right.”  
Cora smiled, “I won’t lie to you, you know that. A part of me is hurt by your father’s choice, but there is a reason he chose you. I’d be a lot more bothered if it had been anyone other than you and that includes Scott. I trust his judgement and you, besides the ship is called the Tempest.” That coaxed a smile from the Pathfinder.  
“Yeah, how about that.”  
“It’s almost as if it was always meant to be you.” Cora watched as Ryder’s back suddenly stiffened and the expression on her face changed to one she had never seen before.  
“What is it?”  
“I, I’m not sure.”

Ryder felt something similar to electricity buzzing at the base of her spine and a burning need to turn. That’s when she first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was a petite woman but next to Ryder most women were. Ryder’s fingers itched to run through her fire red hair but it was the woman’s hypnotic blue eyes that drew her in, calling to something deep inside her. Sara didn’t know if it was fierceness, deep intelligence, or possessiveness she saw in them but try as she might she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her and felt the most curious sensation of falling. The longer she looked the deeper she fell and Sara swore she could see her entire future in those eyes. Like a long forgotten dream she felt as if she belonged to her, like she had always belonged to her. 

“Wow,” Sara muttered under her breath.  
“Hum,” Cora huffed annoyed. “I’m going to go check out the bio lab. Do you wanna come with?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want to come with me to the bio lab?”  
“No, uh, you go ahead and I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”  
“Okay,” Cora leaned up and kissed Ryder on the cheek then made her way out as Ryder forced herself to move to the woman sitting in the chair.

\-------

“Everything is all set up, Sam is connected,” Doctor Suvi Anwar, lead science officer for the Tempest and member of the Nexus science team, spoke cheerfully to Vetra Nyx. Vetra was a Turian and the Tempest gunner, procurer, and all around badass.  
“That’s great Suvi. So, have you met her yet?”  
“Whom? The new Pathfinder?”  
“No, Director Addison, of course the new Pathfinder.”  
“I’ve been a little busy here Vetra with unpacking and getting everything set up. I wasn’t even aware she had arrived on the ship until just now.”  
“So you haven’t researched her either I take it?”  
“Like I said, I haven’t had time. Why?”  
Vetra grinned slyly. “No reason.”  
“Honestly Vetra, I couldn’t care less who the Pathfinder is as long as we get out there and finally explore Andromeda.”  
Vetra laughed. “I’ll remember you said that.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Vetra stop playing about. Is there something I should know?”  
“It’s hard to explain in words. You’ll understand when you meet her.”  
Suvi didn’t have time to decipher her words as Cora summoned the crew to the bridge. 

When she made it to the bridge and sat in her chair she saw that the Pathfinder was already there staring out the huge windows the Tempest offered. Suvi, though she could only see the back of her, thought she was cute, but didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. The Pathfinder wasn’t the type of woman Suvi was usually attracted to. For starters the Pathfinder was far too masculine for her taste and the soldier types always tended to be all brawn and no brains, the exact type who were always intimidated by her intelligence or never spared her a second glance. Yet for some unexplainable reason she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from her. She felt an undeniable pull towards her.

When the Pathfinder finally turned she looked directly at her. Suvi nearly gasped as she felt her heart hammer in her chest so hard as if trying to escape. She heard the Lieutenant speak to the Pathfinder but couldn’t hear the words through the buzzing in her ears. When she saw the Lieutenant reach up and kiss the Pathfinder on the cheek Suvi narrowed her yes and fought hard to control the unfamiliar pangs of jealously that raged through her. Her eyes tracked the Pathfinder as she slowly made her way to where she was sitting. When Sara tapped her shoulder she felt electricity shoot straight through her body. Suvi stood and turned toward her.

“Ah Pathfinder, It’s finally nice to meet you.” Suvi’s eyes wandered greedily over Ryder’s body before settling on her full luscious lips just in time to see them curve into the most adorable and sexy smirk she had ever seen. Suvi felt something shift inside her. She wanted, no she needed to touch her.  
“Um, I’m Doctor Suvi Anwar, here to act,” Suvi’s words trailed off as she began imagining pressing her lips to that sexy dimple and sinking her teeth into those lips.  
“Dr. Anwar?”  
“Hum?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Well that’s a relief,” Ryder said and flashed a full brilliant smile that made Suvi’s knees go weak. She was surprised she was still standing at all. Her mouth felt dry but also felt like she could start drooling any minute.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should sit or I could get Lexi for you.”  
Suvi could not get her brain to work. Shite! “Ye know I do feel a bit light headed. Could you excuse me for a minute? I have to,” her words trailed off again as she practically sprinted past Ryder.

Sara, caught completely off guard by her lead scientists’ quick departure, turned and watched her flee from the bridge. Turning back to Kallo she asked “was it something I said or is she always like that?”  
“No Pathfinder. Suvi’s normally very calm and collected. Maybe it’s just nerves from meeting the new boss?”  
“Hum. Maybe I should go check on her,” Sara mumbled as she turned to leave the bridge to find the doctor.

Suvi, mortified, ran past the crew, grabbed Vetra’s hand, and pulled her behind her to the armory.  
“Is everything okay Suvi?”  
“No, everything is not okay, shite, some friend you are.”  
Vetra smirking slightly said, “I take it you finally met the Pathfinder?”  
“Yes, lord. Ye could have warned me! I made a complete arse out of myself.”  
“It couldn’t have been that bad. What happened?”  
“I was starting to introduce myself and lost my train of thought and sort of trailed off mid-sentence.”  
“Okay, that’s not so bad.”  
“Then! Then she smiled at me!”  
“Smiled? That bitch! I hate her already,” Vetra replied trying to keep the laughter out of her voice and failed miserably.  
“Ha-ha, laugh it up.”  
“Well what happened next?”  
“I couldn’t string two coherent words together. It’s like all my brain cells up and died on me, so I ran for it.”  
Vetra burst out laughing as Gil walked in.

“My god Vetra, what is so funny?”  
“Suvi ran!” Vetra managed to say between laughs, “from the Pathfinder.”  
Gil looked at Suvi and saw a blush creep into her cheeks. “Why Dr. Anwar, I am shocked at your behavior,” Gil said smirking.  
“Oh you two can go to hell.”  
“Sorry Suvi,” Vetra said earnestly. “It’s just good to finally have a reason to laugh after the hell we’ve been through.”  
“I guess.”  
Gil spoke, “Even if I did lose a bet, it was worth it.”  
“What bet?”  
“I bet Gil that our normally very professional Dr. Suvi Anwar would fall apart at meeting the Pathfinder.”  
“Oh thanks a lot.”  
Gil smiled at his friend. “Well it’s not hard to imagine anyone falling apart at meeting her, she is sexy, but I thought you of all people would hold up better.”  
Both women turned to him and spoke simultaneously, “What?”  
“Look she may not be my cup of tea so to speak but there’s no denying the fact that she just has something about her, something special, slightly mysterious and dangerous, plus an underlying sex appeal and charm.” 

“Sam,” Ryder spoke aloud to her partner AI.  
“Yes Pathfinder?”  
“Where is Dr. Anwar?”  
“Dr. Anwar is currently in the armory.”  
“Thanks Sam.”

Jesus five seconds aboard the ship and already people are running from me. That can’t be a good sign. Man, she was seriously beautiful though and so cute when her eyes went kind of glassy when she was lost in thought. And that accent, holy shit, talk about sexy!  
“Pathfinder?”  
“Sup Sam?”  
“Your heart rate and pulse rate are elevated again. Would you like me to contact Dr. T’perro?”  
“No I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure Pathfinder?”  
“More than sure.”  
“I will continue to monitor your vitals and keep you updated if there’s another change.”  
“Uh, thanks. Oh and Sam do you think you could use our private channel if you need to update me about my heart rate and pulse again?”  
“Yes Pathfinder.”  
“So what can you tell me about Dr. Anwar?”  
“She is a member of the Nexus science team and is here to act as a liaison between them and your crew.”  
“What’s her doctorate in?”  
“Dr. Anwar currently holds advanced degrees in astrophysics and molecular biology.”  
“Wow. So she’s wicked smart, what else?”  
“She is of Scottish decent and comes from a large family of five children, her being a middle child. Her father was a mathematician and her mother a neuroscientist. She is also a woman of faith.”  
That surprised Sara. “Really? That’s very interesting, anything else?”  
“Dr. Anwar is also an accomplished and well known artist. She’s had many successful showings with almost all of her works selling out. Quite a few hang in museums on Earth.”  
“Shit. Smart, beautiful, and talented, she’s way out of my league,” Sara mumbled softly.

Sara made her way to the armory and came upon Gil, Vetra, and Suvi laughing. Just the sight of Suvi again made her heart race. She felt the same sensation inside her that she felt on the bridge. She was falling and had no way of stopping it.  
*Private Sam* Pathfinder  
“I know Sam. Listen,” Sara spoke quickly and quietly, “if my heart rate, pulse, and whatever the hell else is out of whack when I’m around Dr. Anwar you don’t need to worry or inform anyone okay?”  
May I ask why?  
“I’ll explain later.”  
With a deep breath Sara walked into the room.  
“Hey Ryder,” Gil spoke with a grin as Vetra stood smiling and Suvi sat quietly.  
“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt.”  
“No prob. We were just leaving,” Vetra said quickly grabbing Gils arm and leading him out.  
Ryder squatted down in front of the redhead and gazed into her eyes.

“Dr. Anwar.”  
Suvi’s voice caught in her throat but she managed to choke out “Pathfinder.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You had me worried when you sprinted off so suddenly.”  
“I promise I’m fine. In fact I should head back to work and update the team with my latest reports.” Suvi stood and moved toward the door.  
“Doctor.”  
“Yes Pathfinder?”  
Ryder smiled that half crooked smile that had quickly become Suvi’s favorite. “I’m happy you decided to join our crew and that you’re feeling better.”  
Suvi smiled back melting Ryders heart. “So am I Pathfinder. So am I.”

Sara wandered down to her quarters. Sitting alone on her couch she took a deep breath and tried to take it all in. What had happened, all that she is meant to be and do for the whole of humanity. Everybody was literally depending on her for their survival. ‘How the hell am I going to do this? One step at a time. Concentrate on just tomorrow, though it’s hard to concentrate when a certain red head keeps creeping in and out of my mind. Those eyes, I could get lost in them forever- STOP!! That way madness lies. And you’re her boss for hells sake. Though as her boss it is my job to get to know her right? Yeah that’s it Sara, keep lying to yourself. An email! I should send her a simple, professional email. Hum, what about?’ After twenty agonizing minutes Sara read the email one last time.

\-------

Missions

To: Dr. Suvi Anwar  
From: Ryder

Dr. Anwar,

I never got the chance to ask you, will you be joining us on missions?

-Ryder

\-------

Shaking her head at herself Sara thinks ‘seriously?! That took you twenty minutes to write? Good lord.’ She hits send and heads for bed.

Suvi was lying in her bunk going over reports, trying to get Ryder off her mind and failing miserably. Sighing she shook her head realizing she just read the same sentence three times. Deciding to give it up for the night and go to sleep she turned off her lamp when she heard a ping signaling an incoming email from none other than Ryder. Trying not to giggle like a school girl she quickly opened it smiling.

\-------

Re: Missions

To: Ryder  
From: Suvi

Dear Ryder,

That’s funny me out there with the guns and the danger and everything.

-Suvi

\-------

Why is that funny?

To: Dr. Anwar  
From: Ryder

Dr. Anwar,

You know I’m good with guns and danger. I could teach you and make sure you’re okay out there.

-Ryder

\-------

‘Seriously Sara? What the actual fuck. Could you be any lamer and what happened to being professional? If she laughs in your face just blame it on lack of sleep.’

Suvi read the latest email four times unsure how to respond. ‘Is she flirting with me? God I hope so otherwise I’m about to sound like an arse. If she laughs in your face just blame it on lack of sleep.’

\------

Really?

To: Ryder  
From: Suvi

Dear Ryder,

I’d like that maybe when things are a little more settled. I couldn’t imagine a better teacher.

-Suvi

\------

Sara over the next couple of days spent most of her time with Cora and learning more about her crew. Although Sara kept finding herself wandering over to the bridge just to look at her science officer. Suvi always seemed too busy with work to say more than a curt hello to her.  
“Sam.”  
“Yes Pathfinder.”  
“Can you bring up Dr. Anwar’s personnel file for me?”  
“Yes Pathfinder. On screen or would you like the data sent to your data pad?”  
“Data pad should be fine. Thanks Sam.”  
The first thing to pop up was Suvi’s profile picture. Ryder almost lost her breath staring into those magnificent eyes once again.  
“Pathfinder?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you like me to just save the data to your data pad?”  
“Why?”  
“It seems the information is of great interest to you since you’ve asked me to bring it up several times in the last few days.”  
Ryder sighed. “To hell with it, sure save it.”  
“May I ask you a question?”  
“If you must.”  
“Why is it so important to you?”  
“Because she’s important to me.”

On the night before they were due to arrive on Eos Ryder, once again plagued by nightmares, wandered the ship. Sara found herself on the bridge and sat in Suvi’s chair. The lingering scent of her science officer had Sara closing her eyes and dreaming of just touching her.

Suvi, unable to sleep, laid in bed and thought about Sara. She found it extremely hard to concentrate on anything over the last week when her mind kept drifting to thoughts of the Pathfinder. She had never felt so strongly about anyone before especially on first sight and it unnerved her. She found herself constantly sketching that perfect face even when she should have been working. She even hacked into Ryders personnel file to read everything she could find about her, which was surprisingly little. There wasn’t very much information about her before she joined the initiative and wondered if that was her father’s doing or hers. She also found it very interesting that she had actually met Ryder’s mother once and never connected the dots that Dr. Ellen Ryder was their Pathfinder’s mother. It embarrassed her to no end that she had saved Sara’s picture to her data pad and looked at it every night before bed. She even printed out their emails and tucked them in her drawer. Little did she know Sara had done the same.

Sighing Suvi finally got up and threw on her uniform to get some work done. Walking out of the crew quarters she lingered outside the Pathfinder’s quarters toying with the idea of just crawling into bed with her. It was late she knew and Sara was probably asleep. The ground team had a big day ahead of them and as much as she longed to talk to Ryder one on one she thought better of it and headed to the bridge. Suvi stopped short when she stepped onto the bridge and saw the Pathfinder sitting in her chair with her eyes closed. Suvi gathered her courage and promised herself that no matter what she wouldn’t run. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and walked toward the woman who dominated her dreams. Sara looked so peaceful sitting there. A part of Suvi longed to lean down and finally see what those lips tasted like; instead she cleared her throat and spoke.

“I believe yer sittin’ in my chair.”  
Ryder opened her eyes and stood at the sound of her voice. “I’m sorry, would you like to sit?”  
“I wouldn’t mind it.”  
Suvi sat in her chair and Ryder sat on the floor facing her.  
“Why are you up so late?”  
“I could ask ye the same question.”  
“Big day tomorrow, my first planet side mission in Andromeda didn’t go so well.”

Of course Suvi had read about everything that happened on habitat 7. How Sara had lost her father, and how she was brought back from the dead just to wake up and discover that she had been made the new Pathfinder.

“I’m sure you’ll do great. I have every faith in you Sara.”  
Ryder smiled shyly loving the way her name rolled of the Scots tongue.  
Suvi’s heart pounded in her chest and she wanted so desperately to kiss that hint of dimple.  
“That means a lot to me coming from you. So how long have you been awake in Helius?”  
“Not as long as some. Missed the entire mess of the uprising, thank heaven. I was defrosted to replace an exiled member of the team, not that there was much science to do for the longest time.”  
“So what did you do?”  
“Helped out wherever I could. Made plans for science we would eventually do. Spent some time on an investigation figuring out how long the food would last if the worst happened, who’s essential, who’s not. Who gets what I...I don’t want to do that again.”  
“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe you had to do that.”  
“With no arks, no Pathfinders, we had to plan for the worst.”

Ryder nodded then looked her in the eyes. She couldn’t help the grin.  
“What are you grinin’ about?”  
“I think that is the most you have ever said to me since we’ve met. I was beginning to think you didn’t like me.”  
“What? No, of course I like ye.” Suvi thought to herself ‘if you only knew how much I thought about you.’  
“Really? You could have fooled me. It felt like pulling teeth to get you to even say hello, let alone be in the same room as me for more than a minute.”  
Suvi laughed at herself. The sound was like music to Ryder’s ears. “Well to be honest with ye, ye make me nervous.”  
“Me? Why would I make you nervous?”  
“Lots of reasons that I won’t get into tonight because it’s late.” 

Taking that as a hint Ryder stood. “I should try to at least rest. I hope this means you’ll talk to me more because I love to hear you speak and I just have to say this or I won’t be able to live with myself.”  
“Say what?”  
“You are so beautiful and absolutely breath taking. Goodnight doctor.”  
Suvi watched Ryder leave the bridge, wanting to say something to call her back, but once again felt tongue tied. The Pathfinder thinks I’m beautiful. The words had made her giddy inside, maybe there was hope after all.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait!” A purple blur flashed past Cora and Vetra landing on Ryder knocking her over.  
“Backup literally!” Cora shouted weapon trained on the back of the Asari’s head.   
“Whoa easy you’ve come this far, just let it ride. I’ve been studying this tech for months. I don’t know how you activated those glyphs.”  
“Okay time to get off,” Sara grumbled while shoving the Asari off her.  
“Don’t like being sat on huh?”  
“Sure I do under the right circumstances,” Ryder said with a smirk and a wink.  
“Oh yeah? Well it’s now my personal mission to discover just what those right circumstances are.”

“Are they flirting?! They were definitely flirting. Does Ryder flirt with everyone? Well everyone except me,” Suvi mumbled jealously to herself as she listened to the ground team.  
“Did you say something?” Kallo asked concerned.  
“No, No. I need some tea. I’ll be right back.”

Twenty nine hours later the ground crew boarded the Tempest. “Follow me ladies,” Sara said with a huge grin. “Team meeting.”  
They headed up to the conference room where Sara called a full crew meeting. The four women were going over their progress with infectious excitement while waiting for the rest of the crew to join them.

“Alright Team! We have a brief update for everyone but first off introductions. This is Pelessaria B’sayle.”   
“Um hold it right there hot stuff,” interrupted Peebee. “It’s Peebee, just Peebee.”   
“Sorry Peebee, may I continue?” Ryder smirked and slightly bowed her head.   
“Sure thing.” Peebee winked.

Suvi tried hard not to show any annoyance at Peebee and Ryders flirting, even though secretly inside she wanted to punch Peebee, and what the hell kind of name is Peebee anyway?, right in the face.

“Everyone this is just Peebee,” Ryder said returning Peebee’s wink when she heard her laugh at the new introduction. “Peebee this is the amazing crew of the Tempest. Liam our resident pain in the ass,” Ryder lowered her voice so only Peebee could hear, “honestly I have no idea what he does.” Voice returning to a normal pitch she continued as Peebee roared with laughter “This is Gil our engineer and wrench jockey, Kallo our pilot and Tempest specialist, Lexi our doctor in all areas of health who is probably psycho analyzing you as we speak, and Dr. Anwar our chief science officer. Peebee here is going to be joining our crew.”

Oh that’s just fucking perfect and what is with the way Ryder introduced her? She used everyone else’s first name but introduces her as Dr. Anwar? Come to think of it even in emails Ryder only ever calls her Dr. Anwar. Not once has she ever called her Suvi. She was going to get to the bottom of that.

“Peebee is our new expert in Rem-tech.”  
“Rem wha?” Liam asked confused.

Peebee took over explaining remtech to the crew and Suvi couldn’t help but listen fascinated by what she was saying. With a deep inner sigh, Suvi told herself to give Peebee a chance. She’s going to be a part of the crew, like it or not, so you’re going to have to learn to get along with her and get to know her. 

During Peebee's explanation Ryder’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over to Suvi. She loved how her hair fell so perfectly around her face it made Ryder’s fingers itch to brush it gently away from those hypnotic eyes. Her lips with that soft pink lipstick were driving her crazy but judging by the slight crease of Suvi’s brow Ryder sensed she’s upset about something. Cora, watching the Pathfinder, saw where her eyes have fallen and the look on her face. She nudged Sara with her shoulder and leaned over to whisper “pay attention and we need to talk when this is over.”

When Peebee was finished Ryder updated everyone on the progress they’ve made so far and about their mission tomorrow. “The last monolith is surrounded by a heavy Kett presence and a shield. Cora, Vetra, and I will hit the base head on here then fan out to take out the remaining Kett. If we are successful we will shut down power to their shield and gain access to the final monolith. Reaching that point we will contact Peebee to join us as we activate it. Anything you want to add Lieutenant before we break?”

“Yes, Peebee I have a bunk assignment for you.”  
“Oh no need I put my stuff in one of the escape pods, more my speed unless the Pathfinder has room in her quarters?” Peebee said flirtatiously.  
Suvi’s insides grew cold waiting with bated breath for Ryders answer.  
Ryder chuckled “believe me you’re better off in the escape pod. With Cora checking to make sure I’m still breathing every five minutes it makes company impossible.”  
“Whatever,” Cora laughed, “I only check to make sure you’re still breathing every ten minutes not every five.”  
Laughing Ryder continued “okay everyone get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow. Cora with me?”   
“Always,” the Lieutenant responded and they headed for Ryders quarters erasing all hope for Suvi to get a moment alone with Ryder.

“Well, do you want to talk about it?” Cora stated bluntly.  
Ryder walked to her mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to Cora.  
“Talk about what? The mission? Do you think we need to go about it differently?”  
“No not the mission dummy. The look on your face during the meeting and how you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Suvi,” Cora said trying to keep the annoyance from her face.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on Sara, how long have we been best friends? I know you almost as well as I know myself and vice versa.”  
“Stupid mind reading commando best friend,” Sara muttered, “that I absolutely adore and love.”  
“Damn right you do. Now what gives? I know you. If she didn’t mean anything you’d be able to flirt with her like you do with everyone else.”  
“I do not flirt! I don’t even know how!”  
“You flirt with everyone, but that’s just your personality. You don’t even know you’re doing it, it’s just second nature for you.”  
“Are you calling me a tease?”  
“No honey it’s just who you are. Now stop stalling and spill.”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“Because I love you. If this was just a casual fling to blow off steam I’d just smile and say go for it, but that is not what this is.”  
“I don’t know what this is. I’ve had all of two actual conversations with her.”  
Cora nodded. “Just, be careful for both your sakes. We have a lot to accomplish and you really don’t need another serious distraction.”  
“Cora, I’m the last person you need to remind about responsibilities. I feel the weight of it every single day, but being near her makes me feel lighter.”  
Cora sighed. “I just love you so much. I worry.”  
“I know you do.”  
Cora cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss. “If she hurts you I’ll break her face.”  
Ryder laughed. “I love you too LT.”

“Vetra, do you have a minute?”  
“Of course Suvi, what’s up?”  
“Well you’ve spent a lot of time with the Pathfinder recently and I was wondering,” Suvi trailed off.  
“Wondering if she’s single?” Vetra smirked.  
“I didn’t say that,” Suvi blushed.  
“Okay,” Vetra waited.  
“Well is she?”  
Vetra laughed. “Why do you want to know?”  
“I’m just curious about her. I can’t find very much information about her or her brother which is odd. There’s more on her father and mother and oddly enough I’ve actually met her mother.”  
“You’ve met Ryder’s mother?”  
“Yes, at a science conference. She was absolutely amazing and did incredible work.”  
“I’m not sure I’d mention knowing her to Ryder at least not anytime soon.”  
“You’re probably right. It must be a tender subject for her.”  
“Well if you want to know more, the best person to ask about our Pathfinder would be Cora, but Cora is overly protective of her best friend.”  
“They’re best friends?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“Hey Suvi,”  
“Yeah?”  
“She is single.”  
Suvi smiled to herself as she left.

With the excitement of tomorrows mission running through her brain Ryder was once again unable to sleep. She headed up to the bridge and saw Suvi was still up and sitting in her chair. Smiling to herself Ryder snuck up behind her.  
“I’m beginning to wonder if you ever sleep doctor.”  
Suvi screamed clutching at her heart and quickly turned over her sketch pad. “Jesus Ryder! Ye scared the shite out of me.”  
Ryder chuckled and sat on the ground to face the woman she had fallen for. “Sorry.”  
“No yer not.”  
“Okay, you’re right I’m not.” Ryder grinned making Suvi’s heart hammer all over again.  
“What are you working on?” Ryder gestured to Suvi’s sketch pad.  
“This? Oh it’s nothing,” Suvi said trying not to blush.  
“May I?”  
“No you may not.”  
“Top secret science voodoo?”  
Suvi laughed, “What?”

“Nothing. You know I’m beginning to wonder if you’re working too hard.”  
“Why do ye say that?”  
“Every time I see you you’re writing in that thing.”  
“Well this is my first time off the Nexus in six months and there’s a lot to do, which I am grateful for. I was beginning to lose all hope until ye showed up.”  
Ryder shifted uneasily and frowned.   
“Did I say something wrong?” Suvi asked nervously.  
“No, no you didn’t. Not exactly, it’s just I’m under a tremendous amount of pressure already with the whole of humanities survival dependent upon if I succeed or fail. Then to have someone I admire add to that pressure it’s overwhelming.”  
“I’m sorry Sara, that wasn’t my intention.”  
Ryder stood. “I know it wasn’t. Look forget I said anything. I should go.” Ryder walked by Suvi’s chair and Suvi reached out to grab Sara’s hand. They both gasped as the contact shot heat through their bodies.

Ryder was always very careful to not touch Suvi and this was the first time their skin had made contact. Ryder closed her eyes as the sensation of being filled with the purest light over took her. It felt like she had never taken a full breath of air until just this moment. She knew with a heavy heart that the second they let go she would once again be lost in the dark unable to breathe. She opened her eyes and looked into Suvi’s.  
“Oh my god,” Suvi whispered. “Do ye feel that?”  
Ryder bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Suvi’s knuckles, then stood saying “good night Dr. Anwar,” and hurriedly escaped the bridge.

Suvi sat there trying to process everything that just happened but all she could think about was the way it felt to just touch Sara, and the feel of her soft lips on her body. Suvi stood on wobbly legs and headed for her bunk wondering how on earth she was supposed to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud noise coming from the docking bay signaled the Pathfinder teams’ return.  
“I can’t believe we just did that! We rock!!”  
“Damn right we do and now with Drack joining our team we can’t lose,” Vetra said excitedly.  
“We have an honest to goddess good lead and a solid plan on how to do it. Good job Pathfinder,” Cora smiled at Sara.  
The team headed to the bridge and Ryder instructed Kallo to head for the Nexus. “We will be meeting with the new settlers and mayor. Then we are to personally escort them to the new outpost site.” Ryders grin was contagious. 

Later that evening most of the crew was gathered around a big table waiting for Kallo and Suvi to arrive so they could eat dinner. When Suvi walked into the room Sara unconsciously stood causing the room to cease all conversation and turn to look at her. Suvi gave her a curious look. Suvi had noticed Sara’s weird habit of standing every time she entered a room and wondered what it was about. After Suvi sat at the table, Sara sat and conversations continued. Peebee was giving a play by play of everything that happened in the vault when Drack announced dinner was ready.

All through dinner Sara kept stealing glances at Suvi. Cora noticing just couldn’t help herself. She leaned into Sara’s ear and whispered “you were brilliant today. I am so proud of you.”  
Ryder turned her head to face Cora and grinned. “Are you now? How proud exactly?” Sara said wiggling her eyebrows. Cora laughed and cupping her face softly kissed her lightly on the lips.  
“Hey!” Liam interrupted, “does everyone get one of those?”  
“Not a chance in hell Kosta,” Cora said bluntly.  
“Ah, don’t be like that.”  
“My lips belong to Ryder only.”

Suvi, annoyed and seriously jealous, got up to clear her plate before she did something she would regret. She bore down hard trying to remain calm and not chuck her plate across the room. She needed to find a constructive way to deal with these new emotions. She ran through options in her head while continuing to listen to the conversation behind her.

“Why does Ryder get all the girls?”  
Sara snorted. “She doesn’t mean me Liam.”  
“She doesn’t?”  
“No. Cora is my brother’s girlfriend.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

Suvi breathed a sigh of relief then grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting back at the table. 

“So were you and Ryder best friends before or after you met Scott?”   
“After. Me and Scott had been dating for about four months before he introduced me to his family. When I met Sara we just clicked right away and have been best friends ever since.”  
“And your brother doesn’t care that you kiss his woman?”  
Sara grinned. “It drives him crazy, but he knows I’d never betray him. Plus Cora is uber straight so I imagine it’s like kissing her sister.”  
“I’ve never kissed my sister like that,” Suvi automatically responded without thinking. Sara quickly replied before Cora could bite her head off.  
“Dr. Anwar, mine and Cora’s relationship is special. Trying to explain what we have and what we mean to each other is like trying to explain to someone of faith that there is no god.”   
Suvi’s back stiffened.  
“I take it you don’t believe in a higher power.”  
Ryder raised a brow, “on the contrary doctor I’ve only to look around me to know there is something greater.” Suvi smiled a genuine smile of absolute joy.

Ryder stood up to clear her plate while Suvi tracked her movements trying to figure out where she was going. Suvi was hoping for a chance to spend time with her in private. She watched as Ryder headed for the door but before she could move an inch Peebee sprang up.  
“Hey Ryder, do you have a mo?”  
“I have several mos.”

A couple of hours later Suvi was working on the bridge when she noticed her tea cup was empty. Needing a refill she headed down to the kitchen. When Ryder wandered out of her room, determined to find Suvi, she found her balanced precariously on the counter. Smiling, she watched her with absolute adoration. Suddenly she heard Suvi swear then fall backward off the counter. Ryder swooped in and caught her mid-air.

“Are you all right doctor?”  
Suvi’s heart was racing though she didn’t know if it was from the fall or being in Ryders arms.  
“I’m a little shaky. Thanks for saving me.”  
“Absolutely anytime, but may I ask what you were doing?”  
“Someone shoved my tea to the back of the cabinet. I couldn’t reach it.”  
“Please allow me to get it for you,” Ryder grinned. “Are you steady?”  
“Hum?”  
“I need to set you down to get the tea but wanted to make sure you were steady before I let you go.”  
“Oh yes, sorry. I can stand.”  
Ryder very gently set Suvi down on her feet then looking into her eyes leaned against her while reaching up for her tea. Suvi did her best not to shutter.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thank you,” Suvi smiled.  
Ryder returned the smile and very reluctantly took a step back. “My pleasure ma’am.”

“Would you like a cup as a thank you for saving me?”  
“That’s kind of you, but can I get a raincheck on that?”  
“Um, sure,” Suvi said disappointedly.  
“Believe it or not I wasn’t lurking around waiting for an opportunity to save you.”  
“So why were you lurking?”  
Ryder laughed. “I came to find you to see if you were busy with anything now. I have pictures of the remnant vault and thought you might enjoy seeing them and maybe you could give me your scientific take on it.”  
Suvi smiled brilliantly. “I’d really like that Sara.”  
Captivated by that smile, Ryder’s mind went blank except for the single thought of how beautiful she was.

“Sara?”  
“Hum?”  
“Pictures?”  
“Oh yeah, fuck. Sorry. My mind was elsewhere. I’ve got them all loaded to my screen in my room, unless you’d like to view them in here then I can quickly download them to my data pad. Or if you’d rather view them later on your own I can send them to you.” Ryder quietly prayed she chose option one.  
Suvi tried to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks as she replied “I’ve got time now and it would be more efficient to just view them with you now on your screen since they’re already loaded and all.”  
Ryder smiled Suvi’s favorite smile, melting her heart, as she gestured to her door. “Great. Please after you Dr. Anwar.”  
There it was again, Dr. Anwar. It was starting to drive Suvi crazy.  
“Please make yourself comfortable. There’s something I need to see to really quickly.”

Suvi had been in the Pathfinder’s quarters once before to connect Sam. She was very interested to see it now that it had become Sara’s. She set her tea down on the coffee table and looked around curiously. The first thing she noticed was Sara was fairly neat. Her bed was made and she was still unpacking. She came across a few photos, one of her, Cora, and her brother, another of her family. Her heart melted at the little ship models she saw on shelves above her computer. Suvi wandered over to a large book shelf that was completely filled with old fashioned books. She brushed her fingertips over the bindings reading the titles as she went.

“Find anything interesting?”  
Suvi jumped. She hadn’t heard Ryder come in. “Plenty, but I haven’t finished my search yet,” Suvi grinned.  
“Well, can I get you anything while you finish your search?”  
“No, I’m fine thanks. I’m surprised you have so many books. Not many people still have these.”  
“I like books and prefer them over data pads.”  
“They cost a mint.”  
‘That’s true. Luckily for me I inherited a lot of them. Feel free to borrow one anytime you like.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, just uh be gentle with them.”  
“I will. Thank you.” Suvi made her way to the couch and very strategically sat in the center so no matter where Ryder sat she’d be sitting next to her.

“Ryder?” Suvi began cautiously as Ryder sat next to her, “can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did,” Ryder smirked.  
“Oh come on.”  
“Alright, but I reserve the right to refuse to answer.”  
“Deal. Tonight before dinner when I walked into the room why did you stand? I noticed whenever I walk into a room you do that.”  
Sighing a little Ryder responded, “Do you really want to know?”  
“Well I asked didn’t I?”  
“Smart ass,” Ryder mumbled making Suvi laugh. “Okay, short version? I’m nothing if not a gentleman and a gentleman stands when a lady enters a room.”  
“That’s so sweet Ryder,” Suvi smiled while her insides turned to goo.  
“Growing up I was more of a son than a daughter. I always knew I was attracted to women and so did my parents. My dad was somewhat old fashioned in his beliefs when it came to how a woman should be treated and he made sure me and Scotty knew how to be chivalrous, as well as how to kick ass.”  
Suvi laughed at that.

“Now Dr. Anwar I’ve submitted to your question, do you mind answering one for me?”  
“I suppose it’s only fair, ask away.”  
“A couple of days ago when the crew was meeting Peebee you seemed as if you were upset about something. What was it?”  
“You could tell?”  
Blushing Sara said “I’ve made a habit of studying your face and when you’re upset you get this little crease right here.” Sara ever so gently brushed her fingertip over Suvi’s brow then slid her hand down until she was cupping her cheek. The touch was electrifying, sending little jolts through her entire body.  
Suvi melted into Ryders touch craving more.  
“Well?”   
“I was a little annoyed by Peebee to be honest.”  
Sara laughed letting her hand drop. “She can be a bit much to take in at first, but trust me you’ll learn to love her.”  
“I suppose.”

“Doctor, do you mind if I ask you a few more questions? I’m trying to get to know my crew and though we’ve spoken and emailed on occasion I feel as if I still don’t know much about you.”  
“I suppose that’s alright if I can ask ye more questions in return.”  
“Deal. Okay first question what’s your favorite color?”  
“Seriously?”  
“What?”  
“Of all the questions ye could have asked the first one ye ask is what’s my favorite color?”  
Ryder shrugged grinning. “I don’t think you can know a person unless you know little things about them.”  
“Okay, well what do you think it is?”  
“Red.”  
Suvi’s eyes showed pleasure and Ryder saw a hint of a grin. “You’d be right. I’m guessing yours is black.”  
“Black isn’t a color it’s the absence of visible light.”  
Suvi grinned. It would seem the Pathfinder was smarter than her profile suggested.  
“My favorite color is blue but I’m finding myself more partial to the color red as of late.”  
“And why is that?”  
“I never knew how beautiful the color red could be until I turned and saw you, but ultimately I have to say my favorite color is the shade of the blue in your eyes.”

Suvi blushed and couldn’t stop grinning. “How is it you’re still single?”  
“How do you know I’m single?”  
Suvi flustered, stuttered “I… I heard someone mention it.”  
Ryder nodded then stood to get a beer. “Well you heard correctly.”  
“How can that be? You must have women throwing themselves at ye all the time.”  
Ryder sighed speaking softly, “what those women are offering isn’t something I’m looking for.”  
“What are you looking for?”  
Ryder thought to herself ‘you.’ “Why are you so interested in my love life? Are you single?”  
“As it happens.”  
“And how is it possible you’re still single? Men must throw themselves at you all the time.”  
“I’m not interested in men.”  
“Women then.”  
Suvi laughed, “even if that were true, and I’m not saying it is. I probably wouldn’t have noticed. I’ve always been more into science and my art than relationships.”  
“I see.”  
Suvi quickly went on realizing how that sounded. “Not that I wouldn’t want a relationship with the right person.”  
“And what kind of person is the right person?”  
“Oh no I asked ye first.”  
“Touché. Maybe we should just leave that question open.”   
“Yer not getting out of it that easily.”  
Ryder grinned. “Fine, rather than state the obvious let’s just say I’m no longer looking. I have found the one who speaks to my soul.”  
Suvi studied her intensely.  
“What?”  
“I’m quickly learning that ye have more depth to you than you let people see.”  
“People see what they want to see Dr. Anwar, now answer my question.”  
“Let’s just say it’s the same for me.”

Just then Cora walked into the room and spotted the two on the couch.  
“Hi Suvi.”  
“Hello Cora.”  
“Sara I need you for a sec.”  
Looking into Suvi’s eyes Sara spoke, “I’ll be right back this will only take a moment.”  
Sara walked over to the doorway where Cora was standing as Suvi shifted slightly on the couch so she could watch the two women without being too obvious.

“I see you’re completely ignoring my advice.”  
“Don’t start with me LT. We’re just talking.”  
“Just talking my ass. Do you know what you’re doing?”  
“No but I’m sure you’ll tell me tomorrow.”  
“That I will. I’m turning in for the night. Do not stay up late understand?”  
“Yes mom.”  
“You’re lucky I love you.”  
“I am indeed.”  
Cora kissed her softly on the lips. “Really though, try not to stay up to late.” Cora looked over at Suvi. “Do not keep her up late.”  
“I believe that’s up to her.”  
“Hum,” Cora huffed annoyed then just to annoy Suvi Cora kissed Sara again. “Good night.”   
“Night, see you in the morning Lieutenant.”

Suvi tried to control her jealousy as Cora walked out and Sara came back to sit next to her.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“No problem. She seems very possessive of you.”  
“She loves me and worries about me especially since Scotty,” Sara trailed off.  
“I know about your brother Sara and I truly am sorry.”  
“He’ll pull out of it. He’d be an idiot not to fight like hell to get back to her.”  
“So his and Cora’s relationship is good?”  
“It’s great. Steady as they come. We Ryder’s don’t give our love easily but when we do fall it’s forever for us. He will love her forever and in turn so will I.”  
“That’s seriously sweet.”  
“It just is.” Ryder stood and made her way toward the bed as Suvi watched her. She saw a very faint blush creep into Sara’s cheeks and found it adorable.

“Um,” Ryder said rubbing the back of her neck.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“I, uh, didn’t think this through very well.”  
Suvi stood and walked to her. “Think what through?”  
Ryder pushed something on her omni tool and Suvi watched as a big flat screen rose from the floor. Suvi didn’t get what the problem was then it dawned on her. The screen was in front of the bed. So they could either sit on the floor or sit on the bed.  
“Oh.”  
“I promise this wasn’t some master plan to get you into my bed.”  
“Pity.”  
Ryder stared at her. “What did you say?”  
“I didn’t say anything,” Suvi swore at herself in her head, she didn’t realize she had spoken aloud.  
“Wait I have an idea.” Ryder biotically lifted the couch over to them then muscled it into place. She walked over to the coffee table to grab her beer and Suvi’s tea then settled onto the couch next to Suvi.

“Astounding how big it is and how much of it didn’t you see? What if it’s way bigger? What’s all that space for?”  
“Wild remnant parties, what else would you use it for?”  
“Oh Ryder, you’re adorable.”  
Ryder smiled at the compliment making Suvi’s heart melt. The urge to press her lips to that dimple was almost unbearable.

With the pictures coming close to the end Sara racked her brain trying to find a way to extend her time with Suvi.  
“Dr. Anwar, do you like movies?”  
“Sure who doesn’t?”  
“I was planning on watching one before bed and was wondering if you’d like to stay and watch it with me.”  
Insides humming with pleasure at the thought of more time alone with Ryder, Suvi said “I’d love to, but you have to answer another question for me first.”  
“Damn a quiz. I was never any good at quizzes.”  
Suvi liked this new playful Pathfinder. “Well you’re the only one who can answer this one.”  
Apprehensively Sara answered, “okay, shoot.”  
“Why do you call me Dr. Anwar?”  
“Because that’s your name. Now do I win a prize and do I get to pick the prize cause I know what I’d choose,” Sara said wistfully.  
“Oh really? And what’s that?”  
Looking deep into Suvi’s eyes Sara leaned in and gave her a shy kiss. 

Suvi’s entire body tingled. She licked her lips trying to memorize the feel of Sara touching them and the sweet taste of her. She looked into Sara’s eyes and tried to get her brain to work, but all she could think of was kissing her again.  
“Sorry that was unprofessional of me.” Ryder sat back, voice quiet but heavy with longing, she whispered “thus from my lips, by thein, my sin is purged.”  
Suvi quickly replied “then have my lips the sin that they have took?”  
Ryder looked at her, surprise and joy clear on her face. “Sin from thy lips? O’ trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” Smiling Sara leaned in and captured Suvi’s lips again, this time with more passion behind it. When they finally came up for air Suvi panted out “you kiss by the book.”   
Ryder grinned. “Do you have any more questions?”  
Suvi’s head was spinning in the best of ways, she could only think of one. “Yes, will you do that again?”

Ryder leaned forward and claimed her lips once more. Suvi couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips when Ryder’s hands grip her hips to pull her in closer. With the movement Suvi straddled Ryder allowing her to take the kiss deeper. Suvi’s need grew as one of Ryders hands slide off her hip to cup her ass and squeeze. Desire consuming them Ryder’s lips started to travel down Suvi’s neck gently kissing and sucking. “Mmmmmm” hummed Sara. That simple sexual sound from Ryder nearly put Suvi over the edge. Needing to feel Sara’s skin against her own, she slid her hands down to take Sara’s hoodie off.

“Pathfinder.”  
Sara growled in response.  
“Pathfinder.”  
Suvi and Sara finally paused breathing heavily.  
“Fuck fuck fuck! What the actual fuck Sam? You seriously need to work on your timing.”  
Suvi giggling kept her arms wrapped around Ryder’s neck and amused herself by giving her gentle kisses all over her face.  
“Lieutenant Harper is currently experiencing a nightmare. You requested I contact you whenever the Lieutenant was in distress.”  
“Oh shit. Thanks Sam.”  
With a look of deep regret Sara said “I’m so sorry Dr. Anwar but I need to go.”  
“I understand it’s ok really.”  
“Can I get a raincheck on the movie?”  
“You bet.”  
Kissing her one last time Ryder stood and headed for the crew quarters with Suvi following close behind. 

Ryder made her way to Cora’s bunk. Sitting on the edge of her bed she started to lightly stroke the commandos back and made soothing noises. “Shh, it’s okay. I got you, I’m right here.”  
“Ryder?” Cora muttered half asleep. “Ryder, please don’t leave. Stay with me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
Ryder slid to the floor with her legs extended as Cora scooted to the edge of the bed so she could wrap her arm loosely around Ryder’s neck. Sara laid her head back into Cora while gently stroking her arm spoke, “sleep beautiful, it’s alright. I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up.”   
Watching the whole encounter in silence Suvi’s heart ached hoping that one day Ryder will love her that much. She sighed and headed to take a shower.

Suvi toweled off and slipped on her panties and a large tee shirt, her preferred sleeping attire. She saw Ryder sitting on the floor looking at her data pad. Ryder looked up and did a double take. The look on Ryder’s face had heat shooting through Suvi’s entire body.

“What?”  
“I, um, I’ve never seen you outside of your uniform. Wow.”  
Suvi blushed prettily as Ryder continued to stare at her.  
“Sorry am I in your way?”  
“A little, my bunk is on top.”

Ryder stood to allow Suvi to climb into her bunk and much to Suvi’s surprise and delight Ryder tucked her in.  
“Good night doctor.” Ryder grinned.  
Suvi quickly grabbed her hand. “Ryder?”  
“Hum?”  
Suvi looked at her and smiled shyly. Ryder leaned to kiss her. She meant for it to be a light sweet kiss but her need for this woman won out and Ryder took the kiss deeper. When she felt Suvi grasp onto her shirt Ryder ran her hand down Suvi’s body then slowly up her legs. Suvi moaned and tried to pull Ryder into bed with her when they both heard someone cough behind them.

“Ahem.” Lexi said louder for the second time. The couple was too wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear her first attempt.  
Ryder broke the kiss and turned grinning to look at Lexi. “Sup doc?”  
“Don’t you have your own room?”  
“Indeed, but I’m bunking on the floor next to Cora tonight.”  
“Is that what you were doing?” Lexi said with a smirk.  
“I was just tucking Dr. Anwar in.”  
“Um hum.”  
“All part of the service. Would you like me to tuck you in as well?”  
“Does it come with one of those kisses?”  
“Not one like that but a kiss if you’d like and a mint on your pillow.”  
Lexi laughed. “Well if it is part of the service I’ll take the mint.”  
“Ah no kiss no mint. Sorry I don’t write the rules.”  
“Yes you do, it’s your ship.”  
“You’re right it is.” Ryder grinned, eyes daring Lexi to say yes.  
“Alright, if it is part of the service you can tuck me in.”

Lexi climbed into bed and Ryder tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. Lexi roared with laughter when Ryder produced a little mint and placed it on her pillow.  
“Good night Lex.”  
“Good night Pathfinder. Thanks for the mint.”  
Ryder winked at her. “Anytime.”

Ryder looked over at Suvi.  
“Why didn’t I get a mint?”  
Ryder pulled out another mint and stuck it on Suvi’s pillow.  
“Sweet dreams Dr. Anwar.”  
“Sweet dreams Ryder.”  
Ryder laughed, “Yeah like I could sleep now.”

Ryder sat back on the floor and Cora tucked her arm around Ryder again. Suvi scooted to the edge of her bed to look down lovingly at Ryder. Just having Ryder so close made Suvi feel better and safer, even if a part of her ached to touch her. She watched her until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
